


Hogwarts AU

by unique_and_just_like_the_others



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unique_and_just_like_the_others/pseuds/unique_and_just_like_the_others
Summary: The sides go to Hogwarts





	1. Chapter 1

Roman Santos was excited to go to Hogwarts. Finally, some adventure! He was going to be a Gryffindor and join the Quidditch team! No, be captain of the Quidditch team! He was going to go on to be an Auror! That’s like a real-life knight! Magic and dragons and duels! He hadn’t even seen the castle yet, but he was so excited to live in the Gryffindor tower. He was going to live in a castle! He couldn’t wait for the train to arrive!

Virgil Scott was less ecstatic. He was more scared than anything… What else was new? If he wasn’t scared, he wasn’t Virgil. It didn’t help that his mom had sent him overseas, despite there being a perfectly good school in America. “Hogwarts is the best wizarding school there is, I’m not going to let you go to a second-rate school just because it’s closer.” He stared out the plane window and did his breathing exercises. In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8, In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8, In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8…

Patton Stone knew he was going to be a Hufflepuff. His mom had been calling him her little Patton Puff ever since he could remember. He loved everyone. When the time came to choose his familiar, it took hours. He wanted all of them! He settled on an owl, due to his allergy to kittens. He was just the sweetest happiest child anyone ever knew. He couldn’t wait to be friends with everyone!

Logan Silverfletch, from a pureblood family, Slytherins for generations. He was ready to keep the legacy going. He’d spent all night scanning family journals looking for ways to ensure he got sorted as a Slytherin. He was currently reading “Hogwarts: A History” in hopes of finding out how the sorting process works. He couldn’t find anything on it though. It was something that would frustrate any sane person.

Virgil arrived first. His plane landed an hour before he was supposed to be at platform 9¾. After he took the bus to the station he had another 30 minutes. He got out his book, trying desperately to look like he belonged there. He couldn’t try to go through the wall yet, what if it wasn’t ready? He’d look like a fool.

Next came Logan, punctual as possible. His chauffeur dropped him off per his request. He entered the building and purchased a Muggle paper. He was very intrigued by current events. He didn’t understand why the Wizard papers always left Muggle news out. They lived on the same planet after all. It would affect the Wizarding world if there were to be nuclear warfare. Sometimes, it seemed that wizards were quite illogical.

Roman’s Muggle parents drove to the station and walked him in. They didn’t quite understand what the letter had meant by platform 9¾. They tried to ask the front desk, but the teen there just stared at them blankly. So, they walked to platform 9 and waited to see if they found any wizards. All they saw was a small boy with purple hair reading and another boy in a tie reading the paper. They had arrived early, but now they feared they’d be late.

Patton and his sisters arrived last of the four, earlier than everyone else, but later than the other 3 boys. He raced ahead to the platform. With 3 older sisters, he’d been here plenty of times. He was excited to finally be going to Hogwarts. He was already wearing his robes, even though he didn’t need to put them on until they were on the train. He checked to make sure no one was coming, then hopped onto the bottom edge of his cart. Rattling wheels echoed through the corridor, along with the giggles of a boy. He let his cart coast to a stop at the platform.

And there they were. The American boy with purple hair in an oversized hoodie, the adopted Hispanic boy in a white jacket, trimmed with red and gold, the pureblood boy who reads Muggle papers and wears suits, the youngest of four who rides carts down long hallways. What an eccentric foursome.


	2. Hogwarts AU Chapter 2/?

Logan checked his watch, 20 minutes before the train boarded. He’d finished reading everything important, the only things left were the crossword, sudoku, and a sob story about this grandmother and her puppy. Emotion had no place in non-fiction. He started on the sudoku, crosswords were not the worst, but most referred to Muggle pop-culture, something he had no interest in. Sudoku, while trivial, was a better use of his time, refining his logic and problem-solving skills.

Virgil tried to keep reading his book, but he had to look up and check to make sure no one was looking at him. He knew the purple hair was a bad idea, strangers kept coming up to him to talk about how much they liked it. He liked it too though, he didn’t want to get rid of it. Still, he kept glancing up. First arrived a boy, probably no older than he was, but dressed like he had an internship at a law office. He was reading a paper, what eleven-year-old reads the paper? Next arrived a family, a Hispanic boy and his parents. The boy wore a white jacket, Letterman style, with red and gold trim. He was kind of cute. Then came a giggling boy, he rode his cart down the long hallway, like those kids in grocery stores. He wore his robes already, but he wore a pastel blue tie, rather than one of the houses’.

Roman was too busy daydreaming about being a hero to bother noticing the other boys. He was going to be amazing, he was going to be the best Auror there ever was! He’d recently been reading about King Arthur of the round table, he wanted to be just like him. Brave and noble, the best king ever. Obviously, he couldn’t be king, but if he could’ve, he would’ve. He was going to live in a castle! He couldn’t wait to be a proper wizard.

Patton and his family played a game where they look at someone and guess 3 traits that person had, but Patton liked to learn how right he been. He would go up to strangers and see if they displayed those traits. His sisters didn’t understand how he could just go up to strangers, but he was impulsive. He had fears, especially spiders, but he was really good at facing them because he didn’t think before he acted. He followed his gut, and his heart, even when it got him in trouble. So he played the game with the three boys in front of him.

He guessed that the boy with the tie was kind of a nerd. Not in a mean way, just that he was interested in learning, he was interested in things, the way they worked, why they worked that way. He was curious, kind of dorky, and knowledgable. He took in the boy in the hoodie, he guessed he was a worrier. The person who was always worried about their friends. He was cautious, observant, and protective. Finally, he took in the boy with his parents. He seemed like the creative type, very ambitious and prideful. Patton looked at these three boys, then, he walked up to Virgil.


	3. Hogwarts AU Chapter 3/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally meet.

As one could imagine, Virgil was not thrilled when the strange boy came up to him. He felt the knot in his stomach before the boy even opened his mouth. He knew he was just going to say how much he loved Virgil’s hair then Virgil would say thank you, and there’d be an awkward silence and he’d just fail at social interaction. Surprisingly though, the boy did not even mention the purple.

“Hi! My name’s Patton, I’m here for Hogwarts, you too, right?” The boy was hecking bubbly beyond belief. He might as have had daisies for eyes. Virgil just nodded, his face pretty neutral, but not unfriendly. “I’m a first year, so I don’t have any friends yet. What year are you?”

Virgil was nervous to speak, he knew his American accent would give him away. Fortunately, having lived with his mother his whole life, he had a decent British accent. “I”m a first year too, the name’s Virgil.” 

“I like your accent, where are you from?” Virgil kicked himself, he’d stood out anyway, but now he had to admit to faking it. What if Patton thought he’d been mocking him?

“America, my mum sent me here because ‘Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in the world, and I will not have my son going to a second rate school.’ She went here when she was younger, but then she fell in love with my dad, an American Muggle tourist. Cute story, but it doesn’t change the fact that all my friends are there and I’m here.”

“I could be your friend! Save you from loneliness! I know all about Hogwarts, and I make friends really quickly so then you’ll have even more friends.”

“Don’t worry about it, you don’t have to be my friend.” Virgil didn’t want a pity friend, he’d either make friends or not, but he didn’t want this boy to be nice to him just for the same of being nice.

“At least sit with me on the train? I’ll buy you chocolate frogs!” He also didn’t want to let down Patton though.

“OK, I’ll sit with you.”

“Well, I’m going to go say hi to the other boys, want to come with?” It was so hard to say no to someone so devoted to kindness.

“I guess I’ll come.” Before Virgil had finished the words, Patton was already skipping off to the next boy.

Logan did not understand why the boy with the pastel tie would bother him. He did not see the need to socialize. Socialisation was useless, as were friends. That was not what school was for. School was a place to learn, to better oneself. The only reason to socialise was to accomplish one’s goals. He had to admit it though, he was very cute. Aesthetically speaking, of course, the way a puppy is cute.

“Hi! Name’s Patton, I’m here for my first year at Hogwarts, what about you?” He was extremely friendly, almost too much so.

“Hello, I am Logan, pleased to make your acquaintance. I too am a first year at Hogwarts.” He stood and extended his hand for Patton to shake, and noticed the boy with purple hair who had been here since before him. 

After Patton shook his hand enthusiastically, the other boy mumbled, “I’m Virgil.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Virgil. Would that be after the poet?” Logan was going to make an attempt to connect with his peers, despite how pointless it seemed.

“Uh, yeah, my dad’s an English professor at Yale, huge poetry nerd.” Logan took note of Virgil’s American accent, and his surprise at Logan knowing of Publius Vergilius Maro.

Patton asked Logan if he’d like to sit with them on the train, Logan agreed to, without the chocolate frog bribe. Patton skipped and Virgil shuffled over to Roman.

Roman was close to the wall, daydreaming. He didn’t notice the two were there until Patton started to introduce himself. “Hey there! I’m Patton Stone, first year at Hogwarts, you?”

“Roman Santos, soon to be Gryffindor.” He bowed extravagantly. 

“Well, Roman, would you like to sit with me and my new friends on the train? Logan is over there, and this is Virgil.” He pointed in the directions of the respective boys, followed by a just as extravagant bow.

“I would love to!” Roman was one step closer to his dream, he had friends. Check! They walked back over to where Logan was sitting, close to the entrance wall. Patton and Virgil stood whilst Logan and Roman sat. They were having fun, laughing, joking, there may have also been some light flirting. Virgil leaned back, trying to look chill, but instead, fell through.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you ok?!” A concerned Patt yelled, not sure if sound travelled through the wall or not. As it turned out, not. Patton, without another thought, walked right through.

 

Fortunately, Virgil had recovered and was standing. Unfortunately, Patton rammed into him on his way through, knocking him over.

“Haven’t I been through enough?” Virgil was joking, but sure he was going to have bruises. A lot of them.

“Sorry!” Once again Patton’s impulsiveness got him in trouble, he was always being so reckless. He offered his hand to help Virgil up, and he seemed OK.

“It’s fine, but I suggest we get of the way before the others try to knock me over again.” Patton moved, narrowly missing 3 trolleys and the boy pushing them. Roman had followed them, but not before grabbing their stuff to push through. 

“Thought you might want your books,” he laughed. “Or at least need them.”

“Thank you!” Patton was grateful to have his books. He couldn’t go to Hogwarts without books!

After a reasonable amount of time Logan walked through as well, he had clearly thought about the possibility of running into any of the boys and prevented it. Had the others thought it through, they could have easily prevented all hassle. 

The boys boarded the train and looked for the box they would best like. They debated, Logan wanted a box away from the sun, preventing sunburn and excess heat, while Patton wanted the sun smiling upon him. Virgil wanted a box far back, while Roman wanted a box as far forward as possible. Eventually, they compromised on a middlebox with curtains.

 

“So, Mister American Pie, why are you going to Hogwarts?” Roman had a flair for nicknames, he was quite clever.

“Well, Golden Boy, my mum is a brit, and insists Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in the world.” Virgil wasn’t afraid of a nickname or two and Roman here just seemed to radiate light. His jacket was trimmed with gold, and the off-white light made Roman appear to glow. Or maybe that was just Virgil.

Logan, whose family would never go to a school other than Hogwarts piped up, “That’s because it is.”

“Good enough to have an eleven-year-old fly across the Atlantic alone and live away from home most of the year?” Virgil’s tone was bitter.

“Your mum made you fly alone?” Patton couldn’t believe it, how lonely he must have been.

“Yeah, now I won’t go home for another 9 months.” Virgil seemed gruff, but he was already homesick, what if he was just miserable the entire year? He didn’t know anyone here, and he knew the three boys would ditch him within a week. He was going to stand out no matter what he did.

“Awwww, I’m sorry, I’ll do everything I can to make you feel better!” Patton was so empathetic, you could see in his eyes that he was determined to make Virgil feel better. Virgil wasn’t keen on being a pet project, but it would be better than sitting alone.


	5. Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out where they belong

The train took them to Hogwarts, and they all got in line, luckily close to each other. They mainly blocked out the others’ sorting process, other than the first couple. The Sorting Hat’s song was kinda lengthy. They all knew the houses and what they stood for. So they chatted instead. 

 

“Roman Santos!” Roman stepped forward, thinking of all the things he would accomplish. Of how he would be the best Gryffindor of all. But when he heard the Sorting Hat, the mention of Gryffindor was dwarfed by the mention of Slytherin.

“So ambitious, a strong leader, he’ll do nicely in Slytherin. Sure, Gryffindor could work as well, but his ambition is so strong. He wishes so hard for his dreams he makes them come true.” The Sorting Hat had decided. “SLYTHERIN!!”

Roman walked to the Slytherin table, shocked by the verdict. He knew he was ambitious, but he thought his bravery and sense of adventure made him a sure Gryffindor. Not a Slytherin. Slytherins were evil.

“Virgil Scott!” Virgil stepped forward nervously, hoping he’d fit in, that he’d make some friends. He hoped… Then he heard the hat. He didn’t know what he wanted, so he just let the hat’s comments slip by. He didn’t feel like he fit in much of anywhere. The hat had other ideas, ideas of exactly where he fit. “HUFFLEPUFF!!”

Virgil slinked over to Hufflepuff table, sure there had been a mistake, Hufflepuffs were soft and friendly, he couldn’t even talk to somebody without making a mistake.

“Logan Silverfletch!” He walked to the hat, placing it upon his head. He was ready to be a Slytherin. He was rather clever, if not ambitious. Slytherin was the pure-blood house and he was pure-blood. He may not have access to the extensive Ravenclaw library, but he’d be a true Silverfletch.

“No, no, no, Slytherin will never do. That’d be a waste of a curious young mind. No, Ravenclaw is the house for you. You love knowledge, not your ambitions. RAVENCLAW!!”

“Patton Stone!” Patton ran to the stool and slid right off. He was just so excited! He knew he could be a little impulsive, but who could blame him when things were so cool! He couldn’t wait to explore everything! Broom flying and Defense Against the Dark Arts!

“Very friendly, always lending a hand to those in need. Very noble, very impulsive. Hufflepuff could definitely work, but with your reckless brave nature, you belong in GRYFFINDOR!!”

The boys sat separated from each other and Virgil just felt lonely. He couldn’t believe that as soon as he’s made friends, they were gone.


	6. Integration and Introduction

The first few days went by in a blur. Meeting other young wizards, introductions of teachers, hour upon hour upon hour of new things. Patton never felt more at home, his house was filled with people and magic, so the dorms felt just right. Logan was impatient, he wanted to get past the small talk to the learning. Roman and Virgil were both overwhelmed. Virgil from all the new people, the exhausting socialisation, and Roman from all the magic. Unlike his peers, he’d never been someplace magically dense before.

They all had to get used to new things. Patton was homesick, he’d never been away from home before. Virgil’s only experience with brits was his mum, he may have had the vocabulary, but he did not have the accent. He felt like the odd one out. Logan was used to constant pressure, to be cunning and ambitious, to never show his hand. Roman had to get used to staircases shifting, to owls, and spells, and charms.

Apparently Hogwarts turn-out was at an all-time low. People had stopped taking their children there after WWII (Wizarding War II).   Attendance had been slowly declining for the past decade.

After about a week, Headmaster Sanders had an announcement, “This year, I have decided there will be house integration, neither dorms nor meal tables will be separated by house, but instead alphabetically. In addition to this, there will also be nonbinary dorms and bathrooms. These changes will begin tomorrow.”

Logan was aghast. His family had hammered in the importance of tradition, and here was Hm. Sanders just casting it all aside. Virgil really could not care less, it wasn’t like he was going to have anyone to talk to either way. Patton was excited, he thought it was a great idea! Plus then he’d get to sit with his sisters! Roman didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know enough about Hogwarts or magic to know how this would impact anything.

“Making us sit with Gryffindors, who does he think he is?” Janus Sly hissed towards Roman. Janus was a 5th year, pureblooded Slytherin. He had sort of taken Roman under his wing. He had a snake and even spoke parseltongue. 

Roman, who had wished to be a Gryffindor, responded, “Are they really that bad, I mean, weren’t they helpful in defeating that evil guy, Volbewart?”

“Voldemort, the Dark Lord, had the right idea, why should we wizards be kept a secret from those less powerful than us?” Janus had nothing against mudbloods, but muggles themselves were silly creatures. It was as unfair that wizards could be killed for being themselves.

“Yeah, but like, didn’t he want to kill a bunch of people to do it? Killing people isn’t right.”

“Of course not,” he corrected, “but the motivation was pure, if not the method.”

Roman wasn’t sure. He knew his friend had a point, but he didn’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't catch it, Janus Sly is Deceit.


	7. Potions and Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman meets his potions partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, turns out I have no idea what I'm doing plotwise....

Remus Pecador, a Ravenclaw. No one knew why he’d been sorted into Ravenclaw, he wasn’t particularly clever. He had the chaotic energy of a Gryffindor. He certainly wasn’t noble or chivalrous though. The things he said and did were… creative. Most would assume he was a Slytherin just from his disturbing vibe, but he wasn’t ambitious or a good leader.

He was exactly the opposite of the sort Roman would want to spend time with. Unfortunately, he would be his Potions partner for the rest of the year.

“What if I just drank the whole thing, right now?” Remus was asking.

“You heard the professor, you’d get boils all over your face until they burst, oozing puss everywhere.” 

“Interesting, should I drink it?”

“No! Didn’t you listen to anything I just said?”

“Boils blah blah blah puss blah blah blah, yeah, I heard you, but aren’t you curious what it would look like?”

“Not even a little bit.” 

“You’re no fun…” Remus pouted, but before Roman could even take a proper look at his bright green puppy dog eyes, his eyes lit up with a creepy delight. “What if we added blood? What would happen then?”

“Something bad, probably.” Roman dismissed his suggestion, stirring in the powdered centaur hoof. The more he went on, the easier it was to ignore him.


End file.
